


see your body in the sunlight

by randomthrowaway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Fluff and Smut and A Little Angst, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans! Soleil, Vaginal Sex, soft ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Cynthia has been summoned to the Order of Heroes, and is shown around by Soleil - who for some reason reminds her a lot of someone she once knew. Inviting Cynthia to tea, things spiral on from there in ways Cynthia couldn't have predicted.
Relationships: Cynthia/Soleil, past Cynthia/Inigo
Kudos: 25





	see your body in the sunlight

Cynthia didn’t really get where she had been summoned to at first. One moment she had been taking off of her armour in the barracks after a scouting mission, and the next she was standing fully-armoured, with a lance in her hand and on her trusty steed. It had been a confusing mess of events which followed, most of which she only really half-understood, but what she did get made her feel practically ecstatic.   
  
She had been summoned to this world - Askr, she was pretty sure it was called - in order to join this renowned Order of Heroes, as they were so called. Of course, Cynthia knew she was practically the perfect choice for this Order, as she was a self-aspiring hero. It made perfect sense for her to join! It wasn’t like she exactly had an option for her to refuse, but even if there was, she wouldn’t have.  
  
“You don’t have to worry about your own world, by the way,” her guide, a boyishly pretty girl called Soleil, told her. “Once this is all over, you’ll be dropped back there as if nothing happened at all. At least, that’s what the commander told me, and I’m sort of inclined to agree with a lady as pretty as her.”  
  
Cynthia had actually been wanting to ask about that, but now that she had her answer, it didn’t particularly matter. If Inigo was here, then she wouldn’t have noticed the fact he was gone for a year already, so it wasn’t like it mattered much. So, she decided to focus on other things, trying to think of something to talk about with her rather attractive guide.   
  
“You must really think highly of other girls, huh, Soleil?” she looked over at the other girl with a smile, eagerly listening to everything she had to say. The pink-haired girl had this natural charm about her which seemed oddly familiar to Cynthia in a way, but not off-putting at all. It was honestly quite endearing, and she made sure to walk a little bit closer to her.  
  
Soleil let out a snort in response. “That’s an understatement! I love girls. Especially the beautiful ones, like you,” she didn’t hesitate at all with what she was saying, but it made Cynthia want to take a double take, feeling a light blush creeping across her face. She tried to ignore it by shaking her head quickly, but when she looked back at Soleil, she saw that the girl was looking at her with a confident smirk.  
  
“Speaking of which, I’d like to ask you something,” she said, leaning a bit closer to Cynthia, practically hip to hip as the both of them stopped walking for a moment. There was just the two of them in the hallway, so they were completely alone. For some reason, that fact made Cynthia’s heart beat a bit faster as she looked up at the taller girl.  
  
“Would you like to go get some tea?” Soleil asked, and that oh-so-familiar question made Cynthia’s heart jump for a moment as she nodded enthusiastically, not even doubting for a moment that this would be a mistake for her.  
  
***  
  
“You’re really good at using your tongue,” Cynthia managed to speak through huffs, as she dragged her fingers through Soleil’s long locks of pink hair. She was lying on the edge of a bed - Soleil’s bed - while the girl was on the floor in front of her, her head in-between her legs and her hands spreading them out so that she could avidly lick her clit.  
  
Cynthia still wasn’t sure how an invitation for tea had led to this, but she wasn’t going to be complaining exactly. She needed this, gods, she really did, as she let her head fall back and groan as Soleil doubled her efforts. Most of her armour was spread about the room, taken off and thrown away without a sense nor care so that she was only wearing her half-unbuttoned tunic. Soleil had insisted she keep it on, for the time being, saying it made her look really pretty, and those words alone had convinced Cynthia to keep it on, all the while she was blushing like a maiden.  
  
As Soleil continued going at it with passion, Cynthia had a hard time following all the things she was doing, just knowing that it felt really good. Letting out a throaty moan, she felt several waves of pleasure coursing through her, her toes curling themselves as she gripped Soleil’s head even tighter, keeping her head down as she rode out this orgasm. Soleil didn’t seem to mind, happily continuing to lap up her juices without complaint.  
  
Once it was done, Cynthia practically felt the energy drop out of her body, letting go of Soleil as her arms flopped down to the side. She hadn’t had someone do this for her in such a long time now, and she had almost forgotten how good it had felt. Panting, she admired Soleil as she stood up and began to undress. She hadn’t realized she had barely taken off her armour until now, which felt kind of silly of her, but now that she was she couldn’t help but admire her body.  
  
Unbuttoning her white doublet and taking it off quickly, Soleil revealed her strong muscles, clearly well-honed. She had a few scars here and there, but less than Cynthia - but that didn’t surprise her in the slightest. After all, given what she had been through compared to everyone else, it wouldn’t be surprising that someone else who looked around her age to have less experience in battle. Shaking off that thought, she tried to focus on something else besides her scars, the other parts of Soleil’s body.  
  
She wasn’t wearing a bra, which was unsurprising, given just how annoying they were to wear in armour, revealing small but firm breasts once she had finished taking off her top. “Do you need help?” she asked, pulling her legs up from the floor and moving on her side, keeping her head raised with her hand.  
  
“Are you offering?” Soleil asked with a smile, pushing her fingers under the hems of her pants before pulling them out and letting them go, teasing Cynthia ever so slightly. She had half a mind to get out of the bed and pull it down herself, before Soleil stopped her dead in her tracks by doing just that for her, taking off her pants and undergarments and pulling them down to her ankles in one quick motion.  
  
Cynthia’s eyes widened when she saw not a vulva like she had been expecting, but rather, a rather large dick. It caught her off guard, and she gaped for a moment, unsure what to say. Soleil didn’t seem to mind, walking a few steps forward towards the edge of the bed, holding her cock in her hand as she gave it a few strokes, before winking down at Cynthia. “Like what you see?” she said confidently, without a pause.  
  
Nodding, her eyes darted between the rather thick-looking cock and Soleil’s smiling face, unsure what to make of this. It wasn’t weird in the sense that it was wrong, it’d be silly if she thought that, but it more just caught her off guard. “Do I?” she asked, half a question and half a joke, as she wrapped her hands around it and began admiring it slightly, noting how it was roughly the same size as Inigo, the only other person she had ever had the opportunity to sleep with.  
  
Pushing thoughts of him aside, she moved back so that Soleil could get onto the bed with her. Still laying on her side, Soleil was standing on her knees as Cynthia leaned so that she was facing the head of her cock directly. Pushing a strand of white hair aside, she tentatively gave it a few strokes before moving her lips forward to kiss the head.  
  
Looking up at Soleil’s smiling face, Cynthia knew she wanted to do her best to please her like she had pleased her, so she gave a quick few more licks over the head before she pushed her lips around it and began pushing it down into her throat. Soleil let out a low groan, almost more like a purr, as she placed on the back of Cynthia’s head to slowly guide her pace.  
  
When she had done this with Inigo, she had gone at a fast and quick pace which had overwhelmed him originally, but she loved it. Now, though, Soleil made sure to keep a firm grip of how fast Cynthia’s head bobbed on her head. She couldn’t help but comparing the two in her mind, and it annoyed her slightly - she didn’t want to think about Inigo, but he kept on popping in her head despite having left her nearly a year ago now. She tried to push those thoughts of him aside and focus on Soleil and making sure she was pleasing her.  
  
Yet, her thoughts must have shown on her face, because Soleil’s smile slowly faded as Cynthia continued. Feeling herself being pulled off of her cock, Cynthia let out a whine as she looked up pleadingly at Soleil to let her continue, to not do this, to not stop this. Yet, she did, and she moved Cynthia up so that she could cross her legs and sit down next to her, not saying anything, moving her hands over her ankles as if to stop Cynthia from trying to push herself on her cock again.  
  
“You looked pretty upset, just now,” Soleil said after a few seconds of silence, turning her head to look at Cynthia. She didn’t want her to look at her, yet she did anyways, confident and curious and sympathetic, all at the same time in some sort of weird mix that Cynthia wasn’t sure what to make of. “If you're not feeling all this and want to stop right now, we can do that. I don’t mind.”  
  
“No, it’s not that! You’re doing fine,” she placed her hands on Soleil’s shoulder and leaned closer to her. She didn’t want her to get the wrong idea, she didn’t want her to think she was doing a bad job, because she wasn’t. Yet, Soleil raised an eyebrow, and it looked like she wanted to ask what it was then, exactly, at which Cynthia bristled. “It’s just- well- you just- you remind me of someone.”  
  
“I remind you of someone?” Soleil repeated what she said before frowning, looking as if she was mulling over it for a few seconds. “Is this a, uh, bad thing, in this case?”  
  
“Sort of, but, not really for you? At least, it isn’t anything that you caused! You just remind me a little of my former lover-” Cynthia began to speak without really thinking, and immediately felt incredibly stupid as Soleil’s eyes widened the more she began speaking  
  
“Okay, wow,” Soleil interrupted her, placing a finger over her mouth to stop her from speaking. Cynthia felt her face heating up, feeling so stupid that she hadn’t thought about what she was going to say. Soleil probably thought she was weird, she probably was going to ask her to get dressed and leave, or something like that. “I think- I think I get it. You don’t have to talk any more, alright?”  
  
“Sorry, I- If you want me to leave, I can,” Cynthia lowered her head, already beginning to button up her tunic. She was almost done with the first few before Soleil placed her hand on Cynthia’s and stopped her from continuing. Looking up, she saw that the pink-haired girl was smiling at her, confident and unfazed.  
  
“Hey, it’s fine. It’s pretty clear whoever this person was that they meant a lot to you, and it’s alright that you’re not over them,” she moved over so that she was closer to Cynthia, placing her other hand over the first one. “Although it’s pretty weird to be compared to this person, I think I get it. Kinda.”  
  
“But try to keep them out of your head, alright? After all, it’s only about the two of us now. It’s just you, and me, and that’s our world. At least, for this moment,” Soleil tried to sound comforting, and it sort of made sense in Cynthia’s head as well. She should try and focus on just Soleil, not to let anything else get in the way, to just take this opportunity to feel good after having given up on it ever since Inigo.   
  
“Alright!” Cynthia felt herself spring up, straightening her back and letting out a confident huff. She was ready to do this, but, before she did, she turned to look at Soleil just for some extra confirmation. “So, do you want to-?”  
  
“Continue?” Soleil smirked, leaning forwards and grabbing Cynthia by the hips, pulling her up quickly and making her let out a squeak as their bodies were pressed together, their faces practically touching, as she looked into Soleil’s eyes as if they were the only ones in the whole world. Cynthia could almost believe that, for a moment, as she leaned her head forward and gave her a quick and soft kiss. “Yeah, I do.”  
  
Nervously, Cynthia wrapped one arm around Soleil’s neck as she moved her so that her folds were just above the head of her cock, her other hand holding onto her shoulder so that she could get a clearer picture of what was going on. She didn’t want to think about anyone else but Soleil now, so she closed her eyes, and at that moment, she felt herself go down as Soleil’s cock went inside of her.  
  
Moving her hands down from Cynthia’s hips to her rear, she kept her grip firm as she slowly began to move her up and down on her cock. Cynthia took a moment to adjust to the size, not having had anyone in there in quite some time now, wincing slightly at the now unfamiliar feeling, but at the same time, enjoying feeling so full after such a long time. She must have really missed this, she realized, keeping a tight grip on Soleil.  
  
“Enjoying yourself?” Soleil asked smugly, as she continued to bounce Cynthia on her cock, occasionally thrusting alongside her in an irregular pattern, practically teasing her in a way by not giving it to her all from the get go and continuing to do so throughout. She was taking things slow, while Cynthia was just so used to taking it in all at once that it left her desperate for more.  
  
“Y-yeah,” she whined out, just as Soleil thrust into her again, bringing out a loud moan from her as she held herself even closer to the other girl, pushing their chests together as she let out a whine. This felt so good, she couldn’t believe she had gone a year without fucking once. What had she been thinking, all this time? She should just have let go and forgotten about Inigo, and let herself fall in love with someone else instead.  
  
Maybe Soleil would do, she thought, but those thoughts were quickly interrupted as the other girl lifted her off of her cock, making her let out a groan as she looked at her for answers.  
  
Turning her casually and moving her hands so she was carrying her by her legs, she moved to sit at the edge of the bed, in front of the door to the room, before placing Cynthia down so that her entrance was once again just above the head of the cock. Although she couldn’t see her, she could feel Soleil’s hot breathe on her ear, and it made her shiver as she pushed her mouth so close to her ear she felt it touch.  
  
“It’s just you and me,” Soleil spoke softly, just as she began lowering Cynthia down on her cock again. Letting out a gasp, her eyes widened as she realized neither of them had locked the door - that she was spread out and practically naked, and all it would take for someone to see her like this was that they open the door. She didn’t have time to even think more about that, though, before Soleil thrust upwards into her, making her let out a loud moan as her legs began quivering.  
  
“Ignore the door,” she said softly, her breathe hitching, for the first time sounding as if she wasn’t completely in control of how she was feeling, as she continued to thrust upwards while letting Cynthia bounce up and down, choosing the pace at which she did so by lowering her hands. “Ignore everything outside this room. It’s just you and me in this world, and we’re gonna feel alright.”  
  
“A-alright,” Cynthia breathed out, closing her eyes for a moment as she continued to feel Soleil inside of her, going deeper and deeper, making her feel like she was practically on fire. She wasn’t sure if she had ever felt this hot before, if Inigo had ever made her feel this good - before she realized it didn’t really matter, because right now it was just time for her to think about her and Soleil.  
  
Wrapping her arm around Soleil’s head, she pushed their faces together and kissed the other girl, who didn’t let up for a second at this, continuing to go thrust upwards without a pause. Cynthia felt perfect just like this, having missed this feeling so much - and now that she had the opportunity to indulge in it she was doing so full-heartedly.  
  
Breaking the kiss for a moment, Cynthia could see that Soleil was straining her face, holding herself back, before smiling gently once she noticed Cynthia’s stare. “I’m close,” she managed to say through a groan, beginning to slow down the pace at which she was thrusting. Cynthia let out a whine, not wanting this to stop just yet, not wanting to let this go and have to go back to where it’s not just the two of them.  
  
“Come inside of me,” Cynthia spoke without thinking, but she didn’t retract what she said, either. Soleil looked at her for a moment, before smiling and nodding her head, resuming at her original pace. This went on for a few more thrusts before she could hear Soleil let out a satisfied groan, the thrusting stopping as she was firmly inside of her, and suddenly she could feel the cum inside of her, the wet and warm substance pouring inside of her.   
  
She wasn’t sure when Soleil finally lifted her off of her cock, but when she did, Cynthia could see her cum pouring out of her. Letting out a satisfied groan, Soleil slowly and carefully carried her in her arms like a knight would for a maiden, before placing her onto the bed so she could lay down and rest her head on a pillow.  
  
“That-”  
  
“Was amazing? Yeah, it was,” Soleil interrupted her, and Cynthia couldn’t help but smile up at the girl who practically radiated good feelings.   
  
She hoped that, maybe, this moment could last forever. But that was silly - they would have to wake up, get dressed, and move on with their lives. But for now, at least, it felt like it would continue uninterrupted, just the two of them, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from HF.


End file.
